Your Shadow
by Sauriva Angelast
Summary: "Inilah sosok yang sangat menawan di mataku, sungguh kau sangat mempesona, Kim Leeteuk." Ujarku dengan senyuman sangat tulus yang bisa aku berikan. Aku memainkan rambut hitamku dengan pelan sebelum beranjak pula meninggalkan ruangan. "Ne, Choi Siwon. Mau menjadi kekasihku?" Mungkin ini adalah awal untuk kami. YAOI! WonTeuk! AllTeuk! New Update!
1. Chapter 1

Dia membungkuk dalam diam di kursinya yang berada di dekat jendela ruangan, matanya tidak menatap ke depan, melainkan menaptap lurus ke bawah, seakan-akan lantai jauh lebih menarik dari apapun, tangannya bersilangan di atas meja dengan rapihnya, dia sendirian dalam diam dan tak ada yang mendekat ke arahnya walau ruangan kelas ini sudah ramai dengan siswa yang sudah mempersiapkan segala materi untuk mata pelajaran kali ini. Aku memang sudah sering memperhatikannya begini, dia memang sering berwajah suram, dia juga sering menyendiri, dirinya rapuh, dan aku tahu itu.

Aku menatap sesekali ke arah dirinya yang masih diam, dia kini menatap lurus ke depan, mencoba menyaring pelajaran dari guru kami hari ini, rambutnya yang pirang kecoklatan terlihat sangat lembut sekali, aku terdiam kala melihat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri karena sesuatu hal, pasti masalah kembali menghantui pikirannya tersebut. Aku menghela nafas iba sebelum dengan berat hati aku memalingkan wajahku dari dirinya, aku harus fokus pada materi Kartografi yang sedang diterangkan kini. Ini termasuk pelajaran penting yang aku tidak boleh melewatkannya.

Kelas ini mulai sepi karena setiap siswa sudah meninggalkan ruangan kelas, aku juga sudah membereskan buku-bukuku sebelumnya, dengan iseng aku menatap ke arah dirinya yang masih terdiam. Aku ingin sekali ke sana, ingin sekali beranjak ke tempatnya dan merangkulnya, mengatakan jika perlu sesuatu aku akan ada di sana. Namun aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu, yang menggebu-gebu.

 **PLAK!**

Dia menampar pipinya sendiri sebelum menghela napas dengan begitu keras, aku terdiam untuk sesaat. Ini memang bukan kali pertama dia melakukan hal itu, dia memang sering melakukannya dan memasang topengnya kembali. Aku tersenyum, dia memang hebat. Kini dia tersenyum kecil, wajahnya menjadi cerah dan gelagatnya menjadi sangat menyenangkan, dengan siulan kecil dia mulai berjalan keluar ruangan, dia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Ya, seperti biasanya.

"Inilah sosok yang sangat menawan di mataku, sungguh kau sangat mempesona, Kim Leeteuk." Ujarku dengan senyuman sangat tulus yang bisa aku berikan. Aku memainkan rambut hitamku dengan pelan sebelum beranjak pula meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

- **Y** OUR **S** HADOW-

" **Sauriva Angelast"**

 **Disclaimer** : Semua member SUJU bukanlah milik saya, mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri…

 **Warning** : OOC, Alur ribet, banyak typo(s) dan miss typo(s), saya membuat banyak sekali perbedaan. Baik itu sifat dan kehidupan tokoh. Alurnya sedikit berat dan agak memusingkan, sehingga yang tidak suka, saya sarankan segera menekan tombol back.

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Rate** : T to M

 **Summary** : Aku sudah lama memperhatikannya. Aku tahu kerapuhannya, aku tahu dia lemah, aku tahu semua kekurangannya, dan aku sangat ingin merangkulnya, sangat ingin berada di sampingnya, namun aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudah, karena kadang aku seakan-akan tidak mengetahui tentang dirinya sedikitpun. Seakan-akan yang dia tampilkan pada dunia hanyalah topeng belaka. Aku mengenalnya, namun seakan tak mengenalnya, dia menciptakan sebuah zona yang sangat sulit untuk dimengerti.

 **HAPPY READING~~**

* * *

"Wonnie! Kau sudah selesai?" Sungmin, _namja_ berambut pirang merangkul bahuku saat aku baru melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan kelas, rangkulannya sangat keras hingga membuatku meringis. Dengan pelan aku lepas rangkulannya.

"Ya. Ayo kita pulang." Ajakku dengan pelan, dia mengangguk dan mulai berceloteh panjang seputar kesehariannya, aku juga bercerita sedikit dengan dirinya sambil kami berjalan berdampingan di koridor sekolah. Tanpa sengaja iris mataku memandang keluar jendela, aku langsung berhenti melangkah saat mataku tak sengaja melihat Kim Leeteuk tengah duduk berdua dengan seorang namja yang tidak aku kenali, di tangan namja itu ada sebuah bingkisan yang aku yakin diperuntukkan kepada Teukie. Ada kilat cemburu yang aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya.

"Haah~ Kim Leeteuk itu memang dekat dengan banyak _namja_. Banyak yang menanyakan orientasi seksualnya. Namun dia juga dekat dengan banyak _yoeja_. Karena itu banyak yang iri dengan kehadirannya di sini. Makanya dia tidak memiliki teman dekat." Ujar Sungmin dengan lugasnya, seakan dia mengetahui bahwa pandanganku sedang terfokus pada Kim Leeteuk. Ya, Kim Leeteuk memang _namja_ yang sangat diincar oleh banyak orang, aku sering melihatnya sedang ditembak oleh beberapa orang, entah itu _namja_ atau _yoeja._

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Sahutku tenang, dengan menarik napas pelan aku kembali berjalan, menghiraukan rasa panas di dadaku, aku tahu jika Kim Leeteuk memang dekat dengan banyak orang, entah itu _namja_ atau _yoeja_ , namun setiap kali melihat langsung, aku merasakan desiran yang kurang menyenangkan.

Melihat gelagatku yang masa bodoh itu Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan berdampingan denganku, dia kembali bercerita panjang lebar, aku hanya menanggapinya saja tanpa balas bercerita, aku memang bukan orang yang terbuka kalau masalah perasaan, aku bahkan tidak menunjukkan rasa tertarikku pada Kim Leeteuk padahal jelas-jelas hatiku bergejolak tak karuan hanya dengan melihat sosoknya.

"Wonnie?" Aku mengerjap saat Sungmin menepuk bahuku dengan begitu keras. Aku baru sadar jika aku tengah melamun.

"Ya. Sungmin?" Tanyaku.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Kita sudah sampai di persimpangan, rumahmu ke arah sana dan rumahku ke arah sini. Kenapa kau malah mengikutiku?" Sungmin terlihat jengkel namun ada kilat jahil di sana. "Jangan-jangan kau ingin ikut ke rumahku?" Jahilnya sambil menyenggol pinggangku.

"Mana mungkin, kan? Aku hanya melamun…" Sahutku dengan nada seperti orang bodoh. Dengan cepat aku berbalik arah dan menuju arah yang tepat, aku hiraukan tawa Sungmin dari belakang.

Kini aku berjalan sendirian saja. Jalanan sepi sekali karena memang sudah memasuki kawasan perumahan yang memang agak sepi. Aku menghela napas lagi sebelum mengambil buku kecil dari tasku, membukanya dan mulai membaca isi buku tersebut.

"Yo!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap ke depan, di sana ada sosok seorang _namja_ yang tengah bersandar pada tiang listrik, senyuman terkembang di bibirnya yang tipis. Tangan kanannya melambai ke arahku sedangkan tangan kirinya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. _Namja_ yang sangat manis. Sosok yang biasanya menjadi bahan pikiranku kini ada di hadapanku. Kim Leeteuk menyapaku. Aku tahu jika dia memang pulang ke arah yang sama denganku namun aku tidak menduga akan bertemu di sini.

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku kemudian menghiraukan dirinya. Kami tidak saling mengenal, aku yakin tadi aku hanya salah dengar. Dengan pelan aku kembali berjalan, melewati dirinya begitu saja. Dalam hati aku bersorak keras, aku berhadapan dengan sosok yang selalu ada di dalam benakku.

"Aku bicara padamu. Kenapa kau lewat begitu saja?" Tanya dirinya setelah aku beberapa langkah melewatinya.

"Kita tidak saling kenal. Aku pikir sangat awam untuk mulai bicara." Sahutku dengan dingin, aku melihatnya menyodorkan tangannya ke arahku. Senyumannya yang sangat manis itu masih bertengger dengan indahnya di wajahnya.

"Aku Leeteuk. Salam kenal ya!" Dia memulai perkenalannya saat tanganku dan tangannya saling berjabat, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk dan berlagak kaku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia inginkan dengan berkenalan denganku.

"Sekarang kita sudah saling kenal, bukan? Sekarang kita sudah bisa saling bicara?" Tanya dia lagi dengan nada ragu-ragu, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang aku tahu tidaklah gatal. Dia manis sekali. Ini adalah keberuntungan dalam hidupku bisa melihatnya sedekat ini.

"Ya."

"Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikanku selama ini." Jleb. Perkataannya dengan tanpa dosa itu tanpa sadar membuat wajah yang kubuat sedatar mungkin sedikit merona. Aku memang sangat menyukainya, namun selama ini dia tidak pernah memperhatikanku, dia seakan punya dunianya sendiri yang aku tak bisa masuk di dalamnya. Namun meski begitu aku tetap menyukainya, hanya menyukainya, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap begitu.

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan hal tersebut? Aku sama sekali tak pernah merasa selalu memperhatikanmu." Ungkapku setelah sepersekian detik aku terdiam, mendengar jawabanku, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecil, dia berjalan pelan ke arahku dan berhenti tepat beberapa senti dari tempatku berdiri. Iris matanya yang semanis almond memandang iris mata sehitam batu obsidian milikku.

"Aku tahu sekeras apapun kau menyangkalnya, aku dapat melihatnya, iris matamu yang mengatakan sebaliknya." Leeteuk membalas ucapanku, senyumannya semakin lebar dan terlihat sangat manis, dia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, dan kembali menatap diriku dengan sangat intens, seakan-akan dia dapat melihat diriku sampai ke dalam. Baru pertama kali dalam rentang umurku ini, aku merasa terintimidasi, namun ada kilat senang dalam hatiku karena orang yang telah berhasil melakukannya adalah Kim Leeteuk. Orang yang aku sukai.

Baik aku ataupun dirinya tidak ada yang bersuara, kami membiarkan kesunyian menenggelamkan segalanya. Aku juga tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapannya sebelumnya, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan langsung menyatakan perasaanku, jelas sekali jika kami tidak sedekat itu dan baru berkenalan beberapa saat yang lalu, dia juga tidak mengenalku dengan begitu dalam, jelas menyatakan perasaan dalam situasi yang begini akan berakhir tidak bagus. Bahkan mungkin saja dia akan menjauhi selamanya, walau selama ini juga sudah bisa dibilang seperti itu.

Iris mata semanis almond miliknya tidak mengeluarkan emosi apa-apa, yang aku tangkap di sana hanya kehampaan walau terlihat berkilauan, aku tahu jika dia tengah memakai topengnya seperti biasa, sosok kuat seorang Kim Leeteuk, namun aku dapat melihat jika dia sangat berusaha keras agar dirinya yang rapuh tidak terlihat, dia memang hebat. Orang yang aku sukai memang hebat, aku tak menyesal karena menyukainya.

Kikikan dari Leeteuk langsung menyadarkanku, aku pasti terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena ketahuan terpesona oleh dirinya. Namun mendengar tawa kecilnya aku kembali terpesona, rasa malu yang awalnya aku rasakan menguap begitu saja. Sepertinya aku memang jatuh terlalu dalam padamu, Kim Leeteuk.

"Ne, Choi Siwon. Mau menjadi kekasihku?"

 **# # #**

Aku berbaring di kasur _single_ milikku, lampu kamarku sengaja aku matikan lebih awal, aku bahkan melewatkan makan malam kali ini, aku yakin baik ayah maupun ibuku tengah bertanya-tanya kenapa anaknya menjadi aneh begini. Iris mataku terpaku pada layar ponselku yang tengah menampilkan pesan singkat dari Kim Leeteuk, orang yang aku sukai, yang sekarang adalah kekasihku. Aku tidak membalas pesan itu, rasanya seperti mimpi saja kini dia menjadi milikku. Aku takut jika aku membalasnya maka aku akan terbangun dari mimpiku dan semuanya hilang. Tidak ada Kim Leeteuk, dan semuanya akan sangat hampa.

Dering dari ponselku langsung membuatku terdasar dari berbagai macam pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku, nama Kim Leeteuk tampil di layar utama, menandakan jika dia tengah menelponku saat ini. Apa dia cemas? Atau bagaimana? Dengan ragu aku mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yoebo…se…yo?" Ucapku lambat-lambat, di sana aku mendengar geraman dari seseorang yang entah bagaimana menurutku sangat manis. Ya, apapun yang ada di dalam Kim Leeteuk sangat manis.

'Apa yang kau lakukan, _Chagi_? Kenapa kau menghiraukanku? Padahal kita baru saja menjalin hubungan. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku!?' Geramnya dengan suara marah yang menggebu-gebu.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu!" Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya begitu saja, dan di sebelah sana langsung tenang. Aku menutup mulutku sadar dengan apa yang aku ucapan.

"Aku-"

'Syukurlah… Karena kau mencintaiku, maka balas pesanku, Ya? _Chagi_?'

Panggilan itu ditutup. Aku terdiam lagi, dan wajahku tanpa sadar merona. Getaran halus dari ponselku langsung membuatku tersadar kembali, ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Leeteuk. Dengan ragu aku membalasnya, membalas pesan sayangnya kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu apa motif dari Leeteuk yang ingin menjadi kekasihku, aku bahkan tidak memahami bagaimana jalannya berpikir, namun satu hal yang aku tahu, aku menyukainya dan itu menguatkanku sekaligus kelemahanku, aku selama ini memang bisa mengabaikan dirinya dengan tubuhku, namun hatiku selalu terikat oleh dirinya yang aku tahu tak akan mungkin bisa aku lepas sampai kapanpun, karena memang dia telah membawa separuh hatiku bersamanya tanpa dia sadari.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, Kim Leeteuk?" Ucapku dengan sangat pelan lebih kepada diriku sendiri, aku menatap layar handphoneku yang kini menampilkan foto Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum manis sekali, dalam posisi yang menyamping karena memang aku mengambil foto ini tanpa dia tahu.

Aku sejak awal tahu ada maksud terselubung entah apa itu. Tidak mungkin seseorang akan langsung menyatakan perasaan seperti Leeteuk pada orang yang dia tidak kenal, bahkan itu kali pertama kami saling bicara walaupun sebelumnya kami satu kelas. Otakku yang jenius jelas berpikir jika dia hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan dariku, tapi apa motifnya? Aku memang tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Kim Leeteuk…

"Tapi…meski dia hanya memanfaatkanku… Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Aku tersenyum tulus kali ini, sebuah senyuman yang memang akan aku tunjukkan jika sudah berhubungan dengan Leeteuk. Seburuk apapun dia nanti, atau sejahat apapun kelak dia padaku, aku tidak keberatan, aku menyukainya dan akan selalu begitu. Selama dia denganku, aku hanya berharap untuk tidak mengecewakannya, walau cuma satu kali. Akan aku buat dia bahagia, akan aku terima kekurangannya tanpa memintanya untuk berubah, karena aku menyukai dia bagaimanapun itu. Kim Leeteuk-ku.

 **Siwon's POV End**

 **# # #**

Suasana SM International High School ramai seperti biasanya, sekolah khusus yang sangat elit di Korea Selatan ini memang menjadi pilihan nomor satu bagi pemuda-pemuda yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata atau memiliki harta yang berlimpah, sekolah bergengsi tinggi ini jelas telah banyak mencetak orang-orang hebat di seluruh dunia. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda dari suasana ramai yang biasa. Karena 'ramai' yang dimaksud kali ini adalah ramainya gossip atau berita yang menyebutkan jika Kim Leeteuk, pemuda termanis di SM International High School telah berpacaran dengan seseorang!

 _"Aku dengar Kim Leeteuk berpacaran dengan seseorang di sini!"_

 _"Masa? Siapa orang yang berhasil merebut hati My Angel?"_

 _"Tidak bisa diampuni! Akan aku rebut kembali Leeteuk dari tangan kotor orang yang merebut hatinya!"_

 _"Ayo cari siapa gerangan orang itu?"_

 _"YAAAA!"_

Sedangkan sosok tertuduh dari semua itu hanya berjalan dengan santainya melewati kerumunan siswa di depannya yang memang langsung memberi dirinya jalan untuk lewat. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dirinya? Sosok dingin dan ditakuti hampir seluruh sekolah hanya karena sifatnya yang dingin, acuh, dan tidak peduli orang lain. Namun di samping itu, pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris mata sehitam batu obsidian itu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan juga menjadi incaran banyak orang, otaknya yang jenius, serta tubuhnya yang memang bagus menambah nilai plus untuk dirinya di samping pandangan negatif. Choi Siwon.

"Wonniee!" Ya. Hanya satu orang yang selalu berada di samping pemuda itu, sosok yang tanpa rasa takut selalu nempel pada Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin.

"Ada apa, Sungmin? Ayo, berisik sekali di sini." Siwon membalas dengan pelan dan seadanya, seperti biasanya. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di lapangan sekolah yang luas tersebut, menuju gedung sekolah mereka.

"Jelas saja, bukan? Kim Leeteuk memiliki kekasih. Jelas orang-orang yang mengincar dirinya tidak akan rela begitu saja, bukan?" Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Apakah itu penting sekali?" Sahut Siwon tidak peduli, di tangannya ada sebuah buku kecil yang memang menjadi temannya berjalan kemanapun, entah buku apa itu.

"Tentu saja pen-"

"CHAGI!" Suara panggilan yang sangat dikenal Siwon membuat _namja_ tegap tersebut menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, di belakangnya sedang berlari seorang Kim Leeteuk yang terlihat sangat manis di mata Siwon.

Siwon tetap berdiri tegap di tempatnya semula sampai sebuah tangan yang ditunggu-tunggunya merangkul tangannya dengan begitu erat, begitu mesra dan terlihat sempurnanya mereka bersanding berdua. Sungmin dan orang-orang yang berada di sana langsung terbelalak tak percaya, seorang Choi Siwon yang terkenal seakan-akan anti-sosial dan seorang Kim Leeteuk yang seperti matahari sedang berlaku mesra seperti seorang kekasih. Apa memang mereka sedang menjalin hubungan?

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Perlu beberapa detik hingga orang-orang paham dengan situasi. Ya, Kim Leeteuk dan Choi Siwon memang memiliki hubungan. Dan mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Orang-orang yang niatnya ingin menindas kekasih dari Kim Leeteuk langsung ciut saat mengetahui itu adalah Choi Siwon, orang yang memang lebih baik dihindari daripada mencari masalah dengan _namja_ itu.

"Selamat pagi, _Chagi_." Sapa Leeteuk dengan senyuman yang sangat manis dari bibirnya, senyuman yang memang selalu bisa menaklukkan siapa saja. Tangannya masih melingkar pada lengan kekar milik Siwon yang entah bagaimana menjanjikan sebuah perlindungan untuknya.

"Pagi." Sahut Siwon dengan dingin. Namun kali ini bukan dingin yang menyeramkan seperti biasanya, namun kali ini terkesan lebih 'hangat' dari biasanya. Dan itu jelas mengundang banyak tanda tanya bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali Sungmin. Pemuda itu _jawdrop_ melihat fenomena yang menurutnya sangat langka tersebut.

Jelas sekali bahwa rumor itu tersebar dengan begitu cepat, banyak _namja_ dan _yoeja_ yang mengincar keduanya tampak banyak yang menyerah. Sedangkan kini tokoh utama sedang membaca buku di atap gedung sekolah sendirian. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan banyaknya nyanyian tak enak yang selalu menyerbunya saat dirinya berjalan di koridor gedung sekolah. Mengatakan jika dirinya tidak cocok dengan Leeteuk, mengatakan Leeteuk tidak pantas untuknya, dan lain sebagainya. Menurutnya itu tidaklah penting, orang-orang hanya bisa berkomentar tanpa mau melihat lebih jelas. Bagaimanapun dia menyikapi hal ini, jelas ada saja yang dianggap salah oleh beberapa orang, lebih baik menjalani dengan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kau benar-benar kekasih Kim Leeteuk?" Sungmin kini sudah ada di sampingnya, melihat Siwon dengan pandangan masih tak percaya.

"Ya." Sahut Siwon singkat, matanya tak beralih dari buku yang menjadi objeknya sejak awal.

"Se, sejak kapan? Padahal selama ini kau terlihat tidak peduli dengan Kim Leeteuk." Tanya Sungmin. _Namja_ itu memang belum bisa mengenali sosok sebenarnya dari Choi Siwon.

"Baru kemarin. Dia yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Siwon menjawab semestinya, dia memang bukan orang yang suka menyimpan hal yang menurutnya memang pantas untuk diketahui, lagipula dia berbicara seadanya saja.

"E, eh? Kau menerimanya walaupun kau tidak menyukainya?" Sungmin kembali bertanya dengan nada bergetar tak percaya. Apa Kim Leeteuk memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan walaupun itu Choi Siwon yang sangat dingin sekalipun takluk padanya? Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Seharusnya kau tidak langsung menerimanya, bukankah itu akan menyakitimu sendiri karena kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi karena Siwon terlihat tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, dengan tangan yang mengepal erat Sungmin memandang tajam pada Siwon, berharap _namja_ itu menjawan pertanyaannya.

Mendengar Sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya sebanyak dua kali, Siwon menutup buku yang ada di tangannya, dia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menatap Sungmin dengan intens, senyuman yang jarang dia tunjukkan muncul di sana, sesuatu hal yang membuat Sungmin semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukainya? Aku sangat menyukainya, lebih dari yang kau tahu, Lee Sungmin." Sahut Siwon bertepatan dengan bunyi lonceng yang menandakan jam istirahat telah selesai. Dengan pelan Siwon berdiri, dia membersihkan seragamnya sedikit sebelum beranjak pergi, meninggalkan seorang Lee Sungmin yang masih berduduk dengan wajah tak percaya.

 **# # #**

 **Siwon's POV**

Jam pelajaran berakhir dengan begitu cepat. Aku membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja, sesekali aku memperhatikan Leeteuk yang juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku, pemuda itu dari segi manapun terlihat sangat sempurna, namun raut wajahnya yang muram kembali menggangguku, dia memang selalu berwajah begitu kadang-kadang, namun itu hanya sebentar karena wajahnya akan kembali bersinar beberapa saat kemudian, dan benar saja dugaanku, dia kembali terlihat ceria. Ya, terlihat ceria. Hanya terlihat, karena dia merasa kehampaan.

Sepertinya dia tahu jika aku tengah memperhatikan dirinya sehingga dengan senyuman manis dia menoleh ke arahku yang mau tidak mau aku balas dengan senyuman juga, kelas sudah sepi dan hanya tinggal kami berdua, kelas kami memang memiliki jam pelajaran yang singkat hari ini. Leeteuk berjalan ke arahku dan kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kita pulang, _Chagi_?"

"Ya." Sahutku dengan pelan, dia merangkul lenganku dengan erat, seperti anak kecil yang takut terpisah dengan ibunya, aku tahu kami akan menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang dan kembali menjadi topik terpanas, namun aku tidak peduli, selama Teukie merasa nyaman, aku tak akan keberatan.

"Sebelum kita benar-benar pulang, mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan kikikan geli, aku mengangguk. Aku memang ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

Dan di sinilah kami berada. Di sebuah pantai di tepi kota, sebuah pantai dengan pasir yang begitu putih, kami berada di pinggiran yang memang masih belum terjamah oleh banyak orang, karena untuk menuju ke sini memiliki jalan khusus yang tidak semua orang mengetahuinya, aku tahu tempat inipun dari ayahku waktu aku masih SMP dulu. Dan aku dapat melihat Leeteuk langsung melepas alas kakinya dan berlari-lari seperti anak kecil, hal itu tidak bisa untuk tidak membuatku tersenyum, bagaimanapun tingkah Leeteuk, dia tetap manis dan aku menyukainya.

"Kemari, _Chagi_!" Panggilnya di pinggiran pantai, ombak-ombak kecil menyapu kakinya yang tanpa alas kaki. Aku juga melepas alas kakiku dan menuju ke arah dirinya, kali ini aku juga akan membuka sedikit topengku untukmu, Kim Leeteuk, sosok Choi Siwon yang katanya sangat dingin ini.

"Tunggu aku di sana…!" Ucapku, aku berlari kecil ke arahnya yang masih tersenyum dan melambai kepadaku. Setelah berada di hadapannya, aku menepuk kepalanya gemas dengan senyuman yang memang jarang aku tunjukkan untuk orang lain. Entahlah, aku ternyata aku merasa bebas jika dekat dengannya. Melihat senyumanku dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Seperti orang yang terpesona akan sesuatu.

"Kau sangat tampan jika sedang tersenyum, _Chagi_." Ujarnya dengan begitu tulus, itu terlihat sangat nyata di wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat dia terpesona padaku, dan entah kenapa aku senang dibuatnya.

"Aku hanya akan tersenyum seperti ini padamu." Sahutku lugas, aku memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Baru dengannya aku tersenyum seperti ini.

"…Ne, _Chagi_. Apa kau tidak berpikir jika aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja? Kau memiliki otak yang cukup rasional. Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir demikian. Benar, kan?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah menunduk.

" . Aku memang berpikir demikian." Sahutku dengan jujur.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap melanjutkannya?" Suara Leeteuk terdengar bergetar dan dia tidak menatap ke arahku sama sekali.

"Karena aku pikir akan sangat menyenangkan bisa menjadi kekasihmu, lagipula aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di saat semua orang ingin perhatian darimu." Sahutku jujur. Aku paham dia kadang tertekan dengan orang-orang yang berada di sampingnya, karena itulah dia tidak pernah memiliki teman yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Aku paham perasaan itu karena aku juga memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

"Wonnie…"

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan motifmu sebenarnya kepadaku?" Tanyaku dengan pelan, aku menatap dirinya yang kini juga menatap ke arahku. Aku memantapkan hatiku jika apapun yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya tidak akan berdampak buruk padaku.

"Tidak ada." Sahutnya dengan senyuman manis dan tulus yang baru pertama kali aku lihat, biasanya dia memang tersenyum manis, namun tak setulus ini. Aku merona melihatnya begini, semakin sering melihat dirinya semakin aku jatuh dibuatnya.

"Tidak ada?" Ulangku tak percaya.

"Ya, tidak ada. Aku tanpa sadar tertarik dengan Siwonnie… Aku tahu kau sering memperhatikanku dan tanpa sadar aku juga melakukannya. Aku sering melihat wajah seriusmu, aku sering melihatmu yang menggerutu sendiri tanpa orang lain yang menyadarinya, lalu, kau yang tersenyum sendiri setelah kau memperhatikan diriku. Tanpa aku sadari, aku dibuat jatuh cinta oleh dirimu…" Ungkap Leeteuk dengan tulusnya, dia merona untuk pertama kalinya, senyuman tidak juga luntur dari wajahnya. Aku tahu yang dia ucapkan ini adalah benar, aku sudah tahu gelagatnya ketika dia berbohong karena aku sering memperhatikannya, dan kali ini dia memang jujur, aku tahu itu.

"Aku sering menemukan kau yang berwajah suram, namun detik berikutnya aku melihatmu bersinar. Aku sering melihatmu sendirian, namun detik berikutnya kau sudah di kelilingi banyak orang. Aku sering melihatmu ingin menangis, namun detik berikutnya kau membuat orang lain tertawa karena ulahmu. Kau _namja_ yang sangat hebat, Kim Leeteuk. Dan aku menyukaimu." Ungkapku untuk pertama kalinya, aku dapat melihat wajah Leeteuk merona karena aku, dan begitu pula diriku. Mungkin kami memang memiliki ikatan itu, kami memiliki benang merah, mungkin dari sekarang aku akan benar-benar menjaganya.

" _Chagi_ … Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Hm?"

"Apapun yang akan kita hadapi nanti, dan seburuk apapun kenyataan yang akan kau temui tentang aku, berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi tempat aku untuk pulang." Leeteuk menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kepadaku, iris matanya berkilauan penuh dengan harapan yang untuk pertama kalinya aku lihat.

"Aku berjanji. Aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi, bagai bayanganmu, dan aku akan menjadi tempatmu untuk pulang." Sahutku yakin dengan sepenuh hati.

Mungkin ini adalah awal untuk kami. Aku sudah mengira jika setelah ini akan banyak kisah yang terjalin di antara kami, entah itu sedih atau senang, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kim Leeteuk. Seseorang yang jelas memiliki kisah gelap dalam hidupnya yang tidak ingin dia umbar pada orang lain, dan aku akan selalu ada di saat dia membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Karena aku kekasihnya, aku miliknya, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap begitu.

 **TBC**

* * *

Mian. Lagi stress dan malah jadilah fic ini… Hehehee …


	2. Chapter 2

**Leeteuk's POV**

Dia melihat ke sini lagi. Jantungku berdebar dengan tidak karuan saat aku sadari sepasang iris mata berwarna hitam pekat menilik ke arahku, memperhatikan diriku dari sudut samping kelas, berbeda beberapa kursi dariku. Aku tidak pernah berani menatap balik pada dirinya, aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan degupan tak nyaman yang selalu menghantuiku saat kedua iris mata itu mengunci gerakanku, yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah pura-pura tidak sadar dan kembali sibuk dengan pelajaran Kartografi yang sedang berlangsung, iris mataku berusaha fokus ke depan walau jantungku seakan melompat-lompat tidak nyaman. Aku baru sekali seperti ini, aku seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Dia sudah tidak memperhatikanku lagi, pikirku saat aku merasakan iris mata tersebut sudah beralih ke depan kelas, memperhatikan pelajaran. Kini dengan ragu aku menoleh ke arah dirinya, sosok pemuda yang selalu memperhatikanku dalam diamnya, seorang pemuda yang terlihat sangat dingin dan agak menyeramkan, namun aku tahu ada kehangatan di dalam dirinya yang tak semua orang bisa melihatnya. Senyumnya sangat tipis sekali namun sangat menenangkan, dia sosok yang tanpa aku sadari juga selalu aku perhatikan. Aku yakin dia sering melihat wajah suramku atau wajah sedihku, namun pandangannya tetap tidak berubah, pandangan suka, pandangan menerima apa adanya, pandangan yang seolah menggambarkan jika dia akan selalu melindungiku dengan segala yang dia punya. Aku tersenyum kecut, kadang aku merasa sangat bersyukur ada yang menyukaiku dengan segitunya, namun aku takut menyakitinya. Aku takut jika dia tahu bagaimana aku sesungguhnya dia akan menjauhiku selamanya, tidak akan memperhatikanku seperti ini lagi.

Aku menghela napas dan kembali fokus ke depan kelas, biarlah dulu begini. Aku duduk dalam diam dan mencatat materi yang menurutku penting hingga jam pelajaran berakhir. Aku menghela napas lagi entah untuk kesekian kalinya, beban pikiran sangat menghantuiku hingga jika aku tengah sendirian seperti ini, serasa sangat berat hal yang perlu aku pikirkan. Iris mataku menatap hampa ke bawah, seakan lantai jauh lebih menarik dari segalanya, aku yakin tidak ada yang memperhatikanku karena siswa yang lain sudah keluar kelas beberapa detik setelah lonceng berbunyi. Namun aku salah, iris mata sehitam kayu eboni, sedingin batu obsidian masih di sana, memperhatikan setiap gerak gerikku dalam diamnya.

 **PLAK!**

Aku menampar kedua pipiku dengan lumayan keras. Aku harus fokus dan jangan terlihat muram terus di hadapannya. Aku harus terlihat bersemangat walau aku yakin itu tak akan bisa mengelabuinya semudah itu. Tapi biarlah, toh aku sudah berusaha. Lagipula setelah ini aku ada janji dengan temanku, Kim Yesung. Aku berjanji bertemu dengannya di kursi taman sekolah setelah usai jam pelajaran. Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari dudukku, tersenyum cerah kemudian mulai beranjak pergi, kembali menghiraukan iris mata sehitam eboni yang masih memperhatikan diriku. Saat aku keluar kelas aku melihat sosok _namja_ yang aku tahu bernama Lee Sungmin tengah bersandar di dinding dekat pintu, aku hanya tersenyum kecil padanya sebelum benar-benar berjalan menjauh.

"Keberadaannya mengganggu saja." Ujarku dengan pelan, rasa cemburu menghampiriku, aku tahu _namja_ itu selalu berada di sekitar orang yang aku sukai secara diam-diam. Dan aku tak menyukai itu, aku posesif, dan aku belum bisa mengubahnya.

 **Leeteuk's POV END**

* * *

 **Y** our **S** hadow

" **Sauriva Angelast"**

 **Disclaimer** : Semua member SUJU bukanlah milik saya, mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri…

 **Warning** : OOC, Alur ribet, banyak typo(s) dan miss typo(s), saya membuat banyak sekali perbedaan. Baik itu sifat dan kehidupan tokoh. Alurnya sedikit berat dan agak memusingkan, sehingga yang tidak suka, saya sarankan segera menekan tombol back.

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Rate** : T

 **Summary** : Aku menyukainya tanpa aku sadari. Aku tahu dia menyukaiku, aku tahu keberadaanku adalah warna dalam hidupnya, dan keberadaannya adalah anugerah dalam hidupku. Aku rasa kami saling melengkapi, walau nanti bukan hanya jalan mulus yang kami lewati, aku rasa aku siap menjalaninya asal selalu bersama dengannya. Kami mengikat janji yang akan selalu aku jaga selama aku bernafas, aku meyakinkan hatiku untuk selalu memilikinya dan menjadi miliknya.

 **HAPPY READING~~**

* * *

Angin yang sangat nyaman bertiup dengan lancar tanpa henti, awan-awan yang menutupi sinar matahari membuat suasana menjadi tak menyengat seperti biasanya. Kesempatan ini digunakan oleh sepasang kekasih untuk menikmati suasana tersebut bersama-sama dalam damai.

Leeteuk merebahkan kepalanya pada paha milik Siwon, sedangkan pemuda berambut hitam tersebut bersandar di pagar pembatas dengan posisi duduk santai, tangannya membelai rambut Leeteuk dengan lembut, membuat pemuda manis yang tengah memejamkan mata di pangkuannya tersebut berwajah damai, merasa aman. Siwon yang melihat jika kekasihnya sangat menikmati waktu istirahatnya seperti ini mau tak mau tersenyum kecil, dia bahkan tak peduli jika jam istirahat sudah berakhir beberapa waktu yang lalu, baginya asal dapat membuat kekasihnya nyaman, hal yang menghalangi itu tidak akan dia pedulikan.

"Kau benar-benar sangat manis," Ujar Siwon dengan pelan, dia masih membelai rambut Leeteuk dengan lembut, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, sebuah senyuman yang sejak awal tidak juga pergi dari wajah rupawannya.

"Terima kasih." Iris mata semanis almond terbuka, senyuman mengembang di wajah manis itu sebelum dia menangkup wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya, Leeteuk semakin melebarkan senyumannya saat melihat iris mata Siwon terfokus padanya dan tak mau berpaling.

"Kau sangat tampan, _Chagi._ " Leeteuk bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas juga tepat di samping Siwon, bahu mereka bersentuhan, saling menyamankan posisi masing-masing.

"Apa istirahatmu sudah cukup?" Ada nada cemas di sana, saat Siwon merangkul bahu Leeteuk dan membawa pemuda itu dalam rangkulan eratnya.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja, _Chagi_." Leeteuk menjawab dengan ceria.

"Kau kurang tidur, bukan? Saat kau tertidur tadi, wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah… Ne, Teukie. Aku mohon jaga kesehatanmu, ya?" Siwon berujar dengan nada cemas. Dia merendahkan wajahnya hingga dia wajahnya menyentuh rambut-rambut halus Leeteuk.

"Aku juga berusaha untuk itu. Terima kasih, _Chagi_." Sahut Leeteuk, dia melepas rangkulannya dari Siwon, pemuda manis tersebut mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Siwon yang menatap penuh tanya padanya.

Leeteuk menaikkan posisi duduknya hingga sejajar dengan tinggi duduk Siwon, dia tersenyum manis sekali, membuat Siwon terus terpesona dan tak bisa berpaling, seakan-akan namja ini tahu bagaimana memikat orang lain hanya dengan senyumannya saja.

"Aku bersyukur kau ada di sampingku."

 **CUP…**

Bibir hangat _namja_ manis berambut pirang kecoklatan menyentuh dahi Siwon dengan mesra, iris mata Siwon membola, dia kaget namun tak bisa bergerak, wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencangnya, namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama saat dia merasakan air hangat menyentuh wajahnya, menetes dengan bebas melewati dagunya, diselingi suara isakan kecil, tanpa bertanyapun Siwon langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membawa pemuda yang sangat dia cintai itu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, dengan erat dia dekap, tak akan dia lepaskan, akan dia lindungi sampai napasnya berhenti.

"Aku di sini." Siwon berbisik dengan sangat lembut, dia merasa jika Leeteuk mulai tenang dan kembali memejamkan matanya, tidur. Siwon tersenyum sejenak sebelum raut wajahnya berubah serius, dia tahu apapun yang mengganggu pikiran Leeteuk itu bukanlah hal yang baik, dan dirinya merasa jika hal tersebut bisa membuat Leeteuk lepas dari genggamannya. Dia takut jika pemuda yang kini masih bisa direngkuhnya menghilang.

 **# # #**

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya pada halaman sebuah rumah yang tergolong mewah dan besar, dia menutup pagar di belakangnya dan mulai berjalan sangat pelan menuju pintu utama rumah mewah tersebut. Iris matanya yang semanis almond tidak menunjukkan kilaunya sejak awal, iris mata itu dingin dan tidak sedikitpun menggambarkan emosinya, wajahnya datar dan terkesan beku, gerak tubuhnya saja yang terlihat ulet, namun segala yang dia tunjukkan palsu, seakan-akan rumah ini adalah tempat yang tidak ingin dia datangi. Kedua tangan pemuda itu mengerat sebelum dengan pelan membuka pintu rumah tersebut, gelap langsung menguasainya.

"… Belum pulang juga ya?" Ujarnya dengan geram sambil menekan tombol lampu yang ada di dekat pintu. Namun hal tersebut hanya dia akhiri dengan helaan napas.

Leeteuk melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah sebelum dengan cepat dia menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Tidak ada senyuman seperti yang dia tunjukkan pada Siwon, tidak ada raut hangat sama sekali di wajahnya, ini adalah Kim Leeteuk yang lain, Kim Leeteuk yang sesungguhnya, kah?

Tubuh kaku itu melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke atas sebuah tempat tidur _king size_ yang ada di kamarnya, kamar tersebut masih gelap, sang pemilik kamar tidak bermaksud menyalakan lampu sama sekali. Manusia itu memang mudah sekali berubah dan terbawa suasana karena alur hidupnya yang menurutnya sangat sulit dan gelap, dan pelan-pelan mereka akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain. Mungkin pemuda yang tengah memejamkan matanya ini adalah salah satunya, salah satu manusia yang membenci dunia, terlebih membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, sama saja dengan tidak ada sama sekali." Bibir tipisnya berujar dengan sangat dingin dan dalam, ada dendam di sana yang tidak mudah dimengerti oleh orang lain.

 **PRANG!**

Tangannya mengambil sebuah pigura yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan membuangnya ke arah dinding kamarnya, membuat kaca pigura tersebut pecah berkeping-keping, sebuah pigura yang membingkai sebuah foto berukuran 5R yang mengabadikan foto sebuah keluarga utuh dengan anggota empat orang, mereka tersenyum cerah sekali, seakan-akan tak ada beban di antara mereka, seakan-akan tak masalah yang mendera mereka, berbeda sekali dengan sekarang. Ya, setiap manusia itu berubah, semua berubah karena memang mereka tidak sanggup mengatasi segala masalah jika tidak berubah, seperti bunglon yang harus bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya, manusia juga melakukan hal tersebut untuk merasa aman, untuk lari dari masalahnya. Dan itu sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Namun meski demikian, manusia sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan tidak menguak lukanya.

"Aku…aku benci dunia." Bibir tipis itu kembali berujar, iris matanya berkilat di dalam kamarnya yang remang-remang, di bibirnya tercipta sebuah senyuman aneh yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan selama ini di hadapan orang lain.

Namun senyumannya hilang saat dia merasa ada getaran halus dari saku celananya, dia menatap layar utama ponselnya dan menemukan nama kekasihnya di sana, nama orang yang untuk saat ini dia beri kesempatan berada di sisinya, Choi Siwon. Iris matanya berubah berbinar saat kekasihnya tersebut menelpon dirinya, mungkin dia cemas.

"Ya? _Chagi_?" Jawabnya dengan senang, kegelapan hatinya kembali bersembunyi dan hilang. Untuk sementara.

 _'…Sudah sampai di rumah? Kau baik-baik saja?'_ Suara Siwon terdengar cemas, mau tak mau hal tersebut membuat Leeteuk terkikik geli, kekasihnya ini memang sangat tahu bagaimana merubah _mood_ nya yang tadinya sangat buruk menjadi lebih baik, ya lebih baik.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Kau pikir kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, _Chagi_?" Sahut Leeteuk dengan gemas, gelak tawa di seberang sana membuat hati Leeteuk menghangat. Ya, walau dunia menjauhinya, walau kegelapan menguasainya, dia masih memiliki tempat untuk kembali, dia masih memiliki tempat untuk pulang, tempat dimana dirinya diterima, seburuk apapun dirinya, sejahat apapun dirinya, dia masih memiliki Siwon yang teramat sangat mencintainya, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap begitu, tempatnya bersandar, tempatnya untuk merasa aman. Mungkin dia tidak salah pilih, namun tiba-tiba ketakutan menghantuinya. Bagaimana jika Siwon bosan? Bagaimana jika ternyata Siwon tidak sebaik yang dia kira. Bagaimana jika Siwon juga akan meninggalkannya? Iris mata itu kembali menggelap. Manusia itu sama saja, bukan? Jika manusia itu sudah bosan akan sesuatu, maka dengan mudah akan ditinggalkannya. Tidak! Dia tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi!

'Teukie? Teukie!'

"Eh? I, iya?" Bentakan dari seberang membuat Leeteuk tersadar, dengan gugup dia menyahut panggilan dari Siwon.

'Aku ada di depan rumahmu, mau makan malam bersama?'

Mendengar hal tersebut, Leeteuk langsung membelalakkan matanya, dengan cepat dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyalakan lampu kamar, selanjutnya kakinya berlari menuju jendela, dan menatap keluar. Benar saja. Di luar pagar rumahnya ada seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah bersandar pada sebuah tiang listrik, di tangan kiri pemuda itu ada sebuah ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya, sedangkan tangan kanannya melambai ke arah Leeteuk. Suasana di luar sudah gelap.

"Tunggu di sana, _Chagi_!" Ucap Leeteuk dari ponselnya sebelum namja itu menutus sambungan telpon.

Leeteuk menatap jam dinding di kamarnya, sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam, rupanya dia memejamkan mata lumayan lama, dengan cepat dia mengganti bajunya dan mengambil mantel yang sudah tersampir di dekat pintu kamarnya, kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya, sebelum berlari-lari kecil keluar rumah untuk menemui kekasihnya yang tengah menunggunya di depan rumah. Dia tidak menyangka jika Siwon senekat ini, namun dia senang, toh jika tidak begini dia tidak akan bisa me _refresh_ kan pikirannya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Leeteuk saat dirinya sudah berada di depan Siwon, keringat mengalir di wajahnya yang menambah kesan manis dalam dirinya, tangan kirinya menyeka keringat yang akan jatuh dari pelipisnya, desah nafasnya terdengar menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak sama sekali." Sahut Siwon, dia membantu menyeka keringat Leeteuk dengan sapu tangan yang memang sengaja di bawa di saku mantel hitam yang dia kenakan. Apa yang dia lakukan tersebut mengundang rona bagi keduanya.

"Syukurlah…" Senyuman Leeteuk mengembang.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Kau sedang tidur tadi, bukan?" Tanya Siwon dengan cemas, dia melihat sejak awal jika lampu kamar Leeteuk tidak menyala, dia takut jika kedatangannya justru mengganggu waktu istirahat orang yang sangat dia cintai ini, dia tahu jika kekasihnya ini memang membutuhkan istirahat yang lebih lagi, namun salahkan saja keegoisannya yang memang selalu ingin berada di samping orang yang dia sayang. Padahal dulu ya setidaknya beberapa hari yang lalu dia tidak seperti ini, dia puas hanya dengan melihat Leeteuk dari jauh, namun kini ada rasa posesif yang dia tidak tahu kenapa selalu menghantuinya, dia tidak senang jika pemuda manis yang kini melingkarkan tangannya di lengannya tidak berada dalam jarak pandangnya, rasanya sangat menakutkan jika dia tidak bisa lagi melihat Leeteuk dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Chagi_! _Ne_ , lalu kau ingin mengajakku makan malam di mana, _Chagi_?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mencubit kedua pipi Siwon, dia berjingkit sedikit karena memang Siwon lebih tinggi darinya.

Siwon tidak menjawab melainkan hanya tertawa pelan kemudian membawa pemuda manis di hadapannya ke dalam pelukannya sebelum keduanya sambil bergandengan tangan berjalan berdampingan disertai dengan canda dan tawa, melupakan sejenak beban pikiran yang menghantui keduanya. Mencoba saling mencari kedamaian di lengan masing-masing.

 **# # #**

Kim Leeteuk tertawa kecil dan semakin lebar saat tangannya melihat-lihat hasil foto foto berdua dengan Siwon, tawa mereka yang lepas, gaya aneh yang mereka lakukan, benar-benar membuat tawanya tak mau berhenti, sedangkan Siwon yang melihat tingkahnya hanya ikut tertawa kecil dan sesekali meremas-remas rambutnya, dia memang senang sekali memandang wajah Leeteuk, terlebih jika dia tengah tertawa seperti ini, dia bahkan tidak sadar jika dia memandang dengan begitu dalamnya.

"Hahaha, _Chagi_. Wajahmu lucu sekali!" Seru Leeteuk, dia mengambil sebuah foto yang menampilkan gaya aneh mereka berdua, yang sedang dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan adalah Siwon, karena memang dalam foto itu wajahnya terlihat lucu sekali.

"Dan di foto ini, wajahmu sangat cantik _, Chagi_." Balas Siwon tak ingin kalah, dia mengatakan cantik untuk foto dimana Leeteuk terlihat sangat aneh dan lucu. Dan itu jelas mengundang tawa bagi keduanya. Mereka beanr-benar menikmati waktu mereka sebaik-baiknya.

Kedua pemuda yang memang sedang terlihat dimabuk cinta itu berjalan berdampingan di sisi-sisi jalan dan melihat-lihat toko yang memang berjejer di samping jalan, dari aneka macam jenis jualan. Leeteuk menggandeng lengan kekasihnya dengan begitu erat, di salah satu tangannya ada satu cup es krim yang baru saja mereka beli di toko yang mereka lewati sebelumnya. Malam mulai larut namun keduanya tak ada yang berniat untuk menyudahi mala mini sekarang, mereka masih ingin begini, masih ingin berdua seperti ini, sama-sama tidak ingin mengakhirinya secepat ini.

'Hei, hei, itu Kim Leeteuk, bukan?'

'Waah, mereka ternyata memang menjalin hubungan…'

'Pasti akan sama saja dengan sebelumnya, Kim Leeteuk akan meninggalkan _namja_ itu…'

Choi Siwon jelas mendengar banyak sekali nyanyian di sekitar mereka, terlebih dari satu kelompok anak muda yang baru saja berpapasan dengan mereka, itu mungkin adalah sekelompok anak muda dari sekolah yang sama dengan mereka, dia juga tidak tahu, namun dia tidak suka bagaimana mereka menilai dirinya dan Leeteuk, namun bagian terakhir dari desas-desus yang dia dengar barusan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bagaimana jika Leeteuk benar-benar akan meninggalkannya? Leeteuk itu sempurna, mendapatkan pemuda atau perempuan yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya adalah perkara yang sangat mudah.

Hanya dengan memikirkan hal tersebut saja sudah mem _flip_ kan _mood_ Siwon. Pemuda yang tengah menggenggam erat lengannya kini adalah orang yang sangat dia cintai, dengan berasumsi jika pemuda ini akan jauh darinya saja sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman, apalagi jika pemuda ini meninggalkannya, mungkin dia bisa gila. Cintanya memang sudah tidak terbendung lagi, sebuah obsesi yang sangat besar dia pendam dengan begitu rapi dan menggebu, dia tidak mau ditinggalkan, cara agar dirinya tidak ditinggalkan, bagaimana? Rasa bosan seseorang juga tidak terbendung. Bagaimana jika Leeteuk bosan padanya? Bagaimana jika Leeteuk tak ingin berada di sampingnya lagi? bagaimana jika ternyata Leeteuk menemukan hal yang tidak dia suka dari dirinya? Bagaimana jika Leteuk memilih untuk pergi? Selama? Bagaimana ji-

"… _Chagi_ …"

"Eh?" Panggilan dari Kim Leeteuk yang berada di sampingnya membuat pikiran buyar, Siwon menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan penuh tanya dan bingung, namun ketika dia melihat kilat cemas di sana, sebersit rasa bersalah langsung menghantuinya. Dia tidak ingin Leeteuk memandangnya penuh cemas, hanya dia yang boleh memandang Leeteuk dengan pandangan seperti itu, tidak boleh sebaliknya. Dia hanya ingin memberikan kenangan baik saja dan kebahagiaan untuk pemuda ini, dia tidak ingin sebaliknya.

"Kau kenapa _, Chagi_? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan lembut, mereka kini duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang lumayan sepi, mungkin karena malam memang sudah lumayan larut.

"Tidak ada. Kau tidak udah cemas, ayo kita jalan lagi…" Ajak Siwon dengan tawa renyah, dia sudah mau beranjak pergi namun ditahan oleh sebuah tangan yang meraih tangannya dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengganggumu. Tapi, _Chagi_. Aku ada di sini…" Ujar Leeteuk, dia membawa tangan Siwon dalam genggamannya dan mencium tangan itu dengan begitu mesra, walau tindakannya itu membuat pipinya merona dengan begitu jelas, namun dia tidak peduli, toh dia memang serius dengan Siwon, apapun yang terjadi dengan mereka, Leeteuk tetap akan mempertahankan pemuda ini, kecuali Siwon berkehendak sebaliknya, namun Leeteuk tidak akan memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk tersebut, yang dia tahu saat ini yang dia inginkan hanya bersama dengan pemuda ini.

Luluh. Pertahanan Siwon luluh sudah, dengan cepat dia membawa pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku taman ke dalam pelukannya, dia merengkuh tubuh mungil dan rapuh itu dalam pelukannya yang sangat erat, dia bodoh karena terlalu berpikiran jauh, seharusnya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang yang sangat dia sayang seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya puas, tidak perlu berpikiran buruk jika Leeteuk akan meninggalkannya, cukup buat pemuda di dalam pelukannya ini merasa nyaman dan beri kebahagiaan, itu sudah cukup. Masalah yang akan terjadi nanti, akan dia hadapi nanti, yang saat ini harus dia lakukan hanyalah bertindak sewajarnya, berpikir seadanya, namun rasa cintanya pada pemuda ini yang akan menemukan jalannya. Siwon sadar hal tersebut.

"Aku hanya takut jika kau sudah bosan padaku, Sayang…" Ujar Siwon untuk pertama kalinya dia berujar tentang masalah yang dia rasakan kepada Leeteuk, selama ini dia hanya diam dan berdebat dalam pikirannya saja. Namun menurutnya, Leeteuk pantas untuk tahu apa yang tengah dia rasakan, walau singkat umur hubungan yang mereka ikat, namun Siwon sudah merasa jika rasa posesif yang dia miliki sudah sangat besar, daripada menyakiti Leeteuk dengan sikapnya nanti, lebih baik dia jujur sekarang.

"Apa itu sangat menghantuimu hingga tak terbendung lagi, _Chagi_?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan pelan, anggukan dari Siwon membuat dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Siwon. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, merasakan ketakutan yang sama, mungkin benar, mereka memang memiliki rasa posesif yang sama, mungkin Leeteuk tidak salah pilih, Siwon adalah orang yang memang dapat memberinya cinta yang tulus, rasa posesif, rasa takut kehilangan, rasa ingin membuat pasangannya bahagia, selama ini hanya itu yang dia lihat dari Siwon saat memandangnya, pemuda itu serius dengan dirinya, tidak selamanya pemuda yang terlihat dingin seperti Siwon akan tahan mendengar desas-desus tidak enak tentang hubungan mereka, tidak selamanya pula pemuda itu bisa bersikap dingin dengan segala ketakutan dan masalah yang dimiliki. Leeteuk paham akan hal itu, karena dia merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin inilah saatnya dia membangun pilar yang baru untuk hubungan mereka yang Leeteuk inginkan bertahan selamanya dan akan lanjut ke jenjang berikutnya.

"Kau tahu _, Chagi_ … Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tanpa sadar menjadikanmu tempatku bersandar dari segala hal buruk yang aku alami, aku merasa aman jika kau berada di sampingmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu? Aku ini lemah, Siwon… Memikirkan jika kau akan jauh dariku saja sudah membuatku sedih, apalagi jika kau benar-benar meninggalkanku?" Ujar Leeteuk, dia melepaskan pelukan mereka, iris matanya yang semanis almond memandang ke dalam obsidian yang tengah menatapnya juga, ada kilat posesif yang sama-sama mereka rasakan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Dingin dan tegas. Siwon menyahut dengan lantang, menatap langsung pada iris mata orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jika kau merasa aku akan meninggalkanmu atau kau tengah berpikiran buruk seperti itu, cukup raih aku, genggam tanganku, bawa aku dalam pelukanmu, dan yakinkan hatimu jika aku akan tetap di sana, Sayang." Sahut Leeteuk dengan senyuman manis sekali. Baru kali ini Siwon melihat Leeteuk sangat cantik dari biasanya, lebih bersinar dari biasanya, malaikatnya, malaikatnya memang sangat mempesona.

Tanpa ragu, Siwon meraih tangan Leeteuk, membawanya dalam menggamannya, dia berlutut di hadapan _namja_ itu, mencium tangannya dengan sangat lembut sebelum pelukan hangat dia berikan kepada Leeteuk, dia sudah mulai tenang, dan untuk seterusnya mungkin dia bisa meyakinkan hatinya dengan cara ini bahwa pemuda yang ada di dalam pelukannya tidak akan kemana-mana, akan selalu berada di sisinya sampai kapanpun.

"Ne, _Chagi_. Rupanya acara melankolis kita ini menghabiskan banyak waktu. Sekarang sudah larut malam, apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" Canda Leeteuk dengan kikikan geli saat melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Siwon.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sayang."

 **# # #**

Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan, walau sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, lampu di rumahnya belum juga padam, yang artinya penghuni di dalamnya belum berlabuh ke alam mimpi. Siwon terdiam sejenak, ingatannya kembali bergulir ke belakang, seketika dadanya menghangat. Dia senang sekali malam ini.

"Kau tampak sangat senang. Apa _date_ nya berjalan dengan lancar?"

"O, Omma?" Siwon berujar dengan terkejut ketika sosok wanita cantik menyambut kedatangannya.

"Bagaimana, Wonnie? Apa dia memang yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya. Dia yang aku inginkan, Omma." Sahut Siwon dengan sangat yakin, hal tersebut mengundang senyuman pada wajah sang wanita cantik, rupanya anak kesayangannya sudah tumbuh segini dewasa.

"Sepertinya banyak yang akan kau ceritakan. Mau berbagi?" Tanya Omma Siwon dengan jahilnya kala menemukan rona merah di kedua pipi anaknya, hal yang jarang sekali dia lihat. Rupanya, siapapun orang yang dimaksud oleh Siwon, pastilah itu sangat spesial karena berhasil membuat puteranya seperti ini.

 **# # #**

"Aw…!" Jemari itu tergores oleh kepingan kaca saat Leeteuk berusaha memungut kembali dan membersihkan pecahan kaca dari pigura yang dia lembar hari ini, namun naas karena jemarinya tanpa sengaja menggores kepingan kaca tersebut, dengan cepat dia usap darah tersebut dengan sapu tangan dari Siwon yang ternyata masih dia simpan di balik mantelnya.

Iris matanya yang semanis almond menerawang, malam ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, benar-benar sangat bersyukur dirinya memiliki Siwon di sampingnya, sebaiknya dia juga jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang buruk, jalani saja, dan pasti ada jalannya. Dia tersenyum kecil.

Bunyi mesin mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah membuat Leeteuk terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dengan cepat dia mematikan lampu kamarnya, dan beranjak menuju tempat tidur, dia tidak mau mendengar perkataan apapun dari orang yang baru saja pulang ke rumah tersebut.

 **TBC**

* * *

Balasan Review :

 **Tama** : Hehehe melankolis hanya dalamnya saja lo, Tama-chan. Klo luarnya dia dingin minta ampun, kecuali di depan Leeteuk. Oia, makasih udah review ya.

 **Fazarzee** : Haha, memang jarang sekali _pairing_ ini, makanya pengen coba. Makasih klo hasilnya bagus … dan makasih udah review ya.

 **Lee seokie** : Karena jarang, aku mencobanya. Padahal aku ini KyuTeuk sukanya, dan juga YeTeuk. Tapi pengen yang WonTeuk. Wkwkwk karena kena angin apa gitu… Sifat Leeteuk Cuma satu aja, dia aja yang pakai topeng untuk menutupi semuanya. Hehe … Umm gimana ya? Jelas ga ada motif, cinta keduanya murni kok, aku _start_ dari sana. Hehehe… dan makasih udah review ya.

 **Shofie Kim** : Hehehe, iya. Aku juga berusaha ini ga gantung kok, hehehhee makasih udah review ya.

 **Nisca31tm-emerald** : Masa begitu, Nisca-chan? Padahal aku merasa jika cerita ini agak maksa banget, aku sengaja ngambil setting dimana memang keduanya sudah saling mencintai, sehingga masalah hati gak akan aku bawa, aku akan lebih fokus ke konflik yang lain untuk membumbui semua itu. Dan jangan ingatkan aku pada fic yang lain T.T aku berusaha meneruskannya, Nisca-chan! XD

 **Narumi Kadaya** : Muahahahhaha, senang sekali saya (ups, akhirnya pakai kata saya juga, padahal sudah mengubah pakain 'aku') mendengar kata-kata anda, Narumi-san. Saya akan berusaha sebisa saya .. makasih udah review ya.

 **Penpen Sugura** : Hihihi makasih Sugura-chan! Akan aku lanjutkan sekuat tenaga. Wkwkwkwk makasih udah review ya.

 **Guest1** : Udah lanjut dan makasih udah review ya.

 **Minyak Wangi** : Belum jelas karena memang di chap awal, tp di chap 2 ini semua sudah jelas, kan? Hehehe mereka saling mencintai, mereka saling melindungi dan sama-sama takut kehilangan, walau semua itu belum terungkap semua. Wkwkwk

 **Haikal Kaichou** : hehehehhee makasih yaaa dan sekali lagi makasih udah review ya.

 **Guest2** : Ini udah lanjut dan makasih udah review ya.

 **Neko chan 75470** : Hehehe iya ini WonTeuk. Ini udah lanjut dan makasih udah review ya.

 **TeukTeukTeukie** : WKWKWKWKWK, Oennieee! Akhirnya saya bikin fic lagi, muahahahahah dan saya mengabulkan keinginan Oennie yang ingin WONTEUK. HAHAHAHA … #plaakk! Fiuh, dan hasilnya bagus yaa? Hhohoho makasih,,, tapi fic lain belum update, saya sedih… #plaakkkk! Tapi saya akan berusaha Oennieee... XD

Ya, setidaknya fic ini akan lanjut hingga beberapa chapter ke depan, dan rasanya saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah review dan memberikan masukannya kepada saya, hehhe… :D


End file.
